Poképals: Johto!
by Growlithe Caper
Summary: Christine hates men because her father abandoned her as a little girl. All the sudden, she has to travel Johto with Alex, a newcomer from Kanto! With this paring turn into a romance? Or Christine's worst nightmare?


"Can you believe we're leaving New Bark tomorrow?" Leah gleamed. "It's kind of sad, but we're starting our careers now!"

"We got our starters yesterday, so you could say we 'started our careers' already." Christine pointed out. Leah laughed and pat Christine on the back, trying to catch a breath.

"Always so literal. So, you haven't told me yet... Are you going to be a Pokemon Trainer?"

"I still don't know yet! Maybe I should just take over my dad's job. Why do you want to know?"

"Well," Leah smirked. "If you become a Pokemon Trainer, I can always switch on the T.V. to see you battle!"

"Wouldn't you be on the road, too? How will you get a T.V.?" Christine scoffed.

"Why do you have to be so serious." Leah rolled her eyes. The two made their way through the trail back to New Bark Town, noticing a moving truck. "Hey! The newcomer is here! I heard they're from Kanto." Christine gleamed.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Leah raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Christine pushed her hair back.

"I have senses." Out of the back of the moving truck, a figure jumped out. They had a red coat on, with a white shirt underneath. The person looked over and turned their back on Christine and Leah. He had messy brown hair, and the guy was very tall.

"I respect your senses, but I think that 'girl' is a guy." Leah burst out laughing. "You've made me laugh too much today. Go say hi." Christine ignored her, frustrated that it was a guy. "Why are you angry? It's a guy. Guys are nice. Plus from the looks of it, that guy was pretty hot. Go flirt with him!"

"I just saw him. I don't know anything about him! How could I like him?" Christine reasoned, wanting to go home already.

"Do you like what he looks like?" Leah budged.

"Well. It's nice. But whatever. Let's go see Professor Elm." Christine and Leah walked over to the laboratory, which stood high above everything except the wind turbines that powered the town. "Hey Dad, Leah and I are ready to go out on our journey! May we go?" Professor Elm stopped what he was doing on the computer and looked up.

"Christine, actually. Change of plans. Mrs. Harrison wants her son to travel with a buddy, since they're new to Johto. And besides, wasn't Leah going to Kanto?"

Christine turned to Leah, "...You were going to Kanto? Why didn't you tell me?" Leah dropped into a frown.

"Well, you know I want to become a professor, and Professor Oak took me under his wing!" The room fell silent. Christine was about to travel with the most despicable race ever: Men. "Christine?" Her friend pleaded. Christine silently walked out of the lab, and went to the only place she can be alone for a while. She stepped into the forest, walking towards the top of the hill which overlooks New Bark Town and the water going towards Kanto. The sun was about to set, so it was the perfect time to relax. She finally made it to the top, where the brown haired boy was. She was extremely shocked to find Alex here, and tried to turn around, but snapped a twig.

"Huh? Oh, hi." Alex noticed. Christine turned her sadness into anger in a second.

"What are you doing here? This is _my _place!" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you _own_ this area?" Alex stared her down.

"Of course not!" Christine took a step forward. "But this is my place anyway! I found it!"

"And so did I," Alex immediately said. "Why can't we let other people use it?"

"I do!" Christine argued. "Just not _you_."

"Why not? I don't even know you-"

"Because you're a guy!" Christine yelled. Alex sat there, silenced. At least a minute passed until he closed his eyes and got up. He slowly walked up to Christine and lowered his face to hers.

"I find your argument unreasonable," he breathed. He went around her and left down the hill. Christine stood there for the rest of the evening.

…**...**

"Alex! Have you seen Christine?" Mrs. Harrison ran up to her son, who was touring New Bark.

"...No. Why?"

"Well, she didn't return home last night, so everyone is looking for her!" Alex ignored this statement and walked away, towards the forest. Once out of sight, he ran up the hill, where the small brown haired girl was lying. He smirked, and slipped out of his blue jacket. He placed it on her, and smiled.

"Warm...," she murmured. Alex froze when she spoke.

"...Are you awake?" There was no response. He started to walk away until she spoke again.

"Who are you?" She was sleep talking. Alex turned his head, trying not to laugh. He approached her again, and sat down.

"I'm...Viridian."

"I don't want to be alone again." She whispered. Alex reached over and rested his hand on her head.

"Don't worry. You're not alone. You won't be alone." He pushed her hair behind her ears.

Christine opened her eyes, and jumped up. "Did I sleep here? What?" The jacket fell to the ground, and Christine picked it up. "Viridian..." She stared at the jacket.

She emerged out of the forest, wearing the jacket. "Christine! Where have you been?" Her mom yelled.

"Sorry, Mom. I fell asleep. Nothing happened to me, though." Christine sighed.

"Well, here's your backpack. I at least wanted you to spend your last night here in your house! But, I guess that cannot be helped. Professor Elm is waiting for you." Christine snapped her attention to the last sentence.

"My pokemon!" She ran into the office, where Alex was, holding a pokeball.

"Oh, Miss North! You're finally here! We were very worried about you!"

"Not me," Alex said under his breath. Christine glared at Alex and jogged toward the table that held the pokeballs. There was only one left.

"Who is this?" Christine picked up the lonely pokeball.

"It's Cyndaquil! It's what you wanted!" Prof. Elm exclaimed. Christine gleamed. "Speaking of which, Alex, didn't you want Cyndaquil at first, since you love fire pokemon?" Alex sighed, seeing this wasn't a secret anymore, so he quickly made up a lie.

"Well, I thought I needed to mix it up a bit." Christine glanced at Alex, but back at her pokeball.

"This is the best!" Christine hugged Prof. Elm, who was wishing her goodbye.

"Can we go now? I kind of want to catch my first pokemon already," Alex cut off the special moment. She glared and dragged him out of the building.

"Bye Christine! Bye Alex! See you later! Keep in contact!" Everyone waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Christine waved.

"See ya! Bye!" He looked at Christine who was looking very sad. _Oh boy. _

…_..._

_A/N Sorry if this is a bit confusing, it looks fine on OpenOffice, just weird on Fanfiction. I forgot how they format stuff LOL. _

_Anyways, I hope you liked it, there will be more chapters to come! _


End file.
